


Needful Relief

by KatzRoad



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase's in quite of a bind, and Clay might be useful to help him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Relief

**Author's Note:**

> My only explanations are; 
> 
> 1\. Chase/Clay is a ship I'd never knew I would like so much _and yet here we are -_
> 
> 2\. There's never enough porn of dragon/lizard Chase or Clay Bailey in general.

This wasn’t good and quite honestly, _this was pure torture_. Chase dragged his claws down the bark of an elm while he growled in frustration, his breath hot and his chest heaving. He pressed his hips against the trunk and the lizard’s breath wavered a little in relief. But it wasn’t enough relief for him and thoroughly frustrated, Chase let out a roar before smashing the elm into kindle. He lumbered away from the splintered timber and then plopped himself beside a pond in what seemed to be defeat.

Immediately though, his hips started grinding against the soft earth and grass. If he was still human the flush would’ve been more prominent against his cheeks and ears. Chase swears underneath his breath as he grinds even harder against the ground despite the fact he’ll get mud on his hips if he kept this frantic rutting. But he needed that release, to relieve himself of this rather annoying heat that had long since pooled in his lower stomach. The warlord can hear Spicer’s voice in his head right now asking in an obvious teasing tone if Chase got a bad case of the blue balls.

The lizard rolled onto his back and glanced up to the moonlight shining down on his flush body. A hot puff of air blew from his snout and Chase rose into a sitting position. He moved one claw to rub his chest roughly while the other reached down to rub his sheath in the same matter. It didn’t take long for both his cocks to emerge slick with pre-cum and heavy with blood. For moment his claw crept back to stroke the muscles in his stomach while he panted heavily and watched pre-cum leak from both erections.

“Chase…?” Chase blinked a couple of times, his nostrils already picking up the familiar scent. _Jesus_ , the last thing he really needed right now was a blasted Xiaolin warrior. Despite his cocks begging for attention the warlord forced turn his head to see who’d been foolish enough to stumble upon him. “Bailey, what do _you_ want?” the lizard hissed.

Clay opened his mouth a couple of times, words lost while his face began to burn red in discomfort. Not one bit did he expect to stumble upon Chase in a rather precarious state on his usual nightly stroll through the forest. The cowboy didn’t even need to see what was happening; Chase’s body language spoke enough for him. “Um… should I… should I excuse m’self now?” he asked, tipping his hat.

Chase glared at him, his stare intense enough to turn the other into stone if he could. The lizard’s mouth hung slightly open with a heavy pant while the heat still burned in his lower regions. His eyes widened when Clay turned in perpetration to leave. “Wait!” he reached out but then reeled his claws back in a frustrated growl.

Although he could just rid of this pestering heat by himself, Chase knew a little help goes a long way. But why did it have to be _Bailey_ of all people? Not that he had against Clay, besides being Xiaolin and well, being good, the two hardly had any history. Of course having no history (or as they say these days, no strings attached) might be beneficial for this particular scenario. The warlord rolled onto his hands and knees, frowning even harder knowing that he looked so vulnerable right now.

“You could be… _useful_ for assistance,” Chase began slowly. His eyeing the cowboy, sizing him up with the revelation that, despite all the flack thrown at him, Clay wasn’t that half bad looking. Hell, he could say he found the other to be _handsome_ – if not easy on the eyes. “What do you say? Care to try wrangling a dragon instead of the usual bull?” he grinned.

Clay looked Chase in the eye and then swallowed thickly again. He knew what the other meant, no matter how much he wanted to pretend he didn’t. For a moment he just simply gawked at Chase while his brain tried to process the warlord’s proposition. Clay could give him a hand like he said; no strings attached and it would be done before he knew it. But he could always just leave Chase, even though he’d be risking the other chasing after him.

His eyes drifted from the lizard’s face, down his broad shoulders, and lingered a little on his chest. He tugged on his collar when glancing further and eyed Chase’s twined phallus. They looked like any other reptilian genitalia, not that Clay spent his days looking at them. It’s not enough he’s still shaking off the image of him being a little too comfortable with goats. A growl from the lizard brought him back to his face and Clay cleared his throat again.

“Sure partner… I can uh, help ‘ya out.” Clay agreed with another tip of the hat. He walked around Chase as the other rolled onto his back again with a groan. “Mind ‘ya, I haven’t milked a lizard before.” he chuckled nervously.

Bad joke, but the cowboy needed something to lighten the mood. He glanced down to get a good look at Chase’s erections; still very erect, and still very in need of immediate attention. Clay tugged at his bandana and then slowly kneeled down between the warlord’s legs. He was really going to do this, wasn’t he? To think he was just going to get a night’s walk in before heading off to bed…

Clay took a deep breath and while hesitant at first, reached out to wrap his fingers around one slick erection. He jumped a little when hearing Chase moaned and mistook it for him growling in disapproval. All right, so far so good; he gave the erection a few experimental strokes and then moved up to brush his thumb over the slit. Pre-cum dribbled out and over his fingers to his astonishment, another pleased moan rumbling from above him. The cowboy paused for a moment and tugged on his bandanna.

It wasn’t all that bad; aside from well, Chase in his Heylin monster form, it just like holding any other cock. A bit more confident, Clay reached to grab a hold of the other erection and squeezed it a little. Chase bucked his hips into his hand in consequence and let out another moan. “Yes, yes, that’s it…” he sighed.

The cowboy chewed on his lip then squeezed Chase’s cock again before stroking it like he did with the second one. Clay’s stomach quivered with uncertainty; really, he shouldn’t be getting excited over giving one of his enemies a little hand service. But at the same time Clay couldn’t pretend the heat creeping through his own body, making his throat tight and his heart beat faster, was nonexistent. Not helping the matters was watching that muscular chest of Chase’s heave above his head. He squirmed in between Chase’s legs while he tried keeping the pace with both cocks consistent.

Chase settled back, tongue lolled in one corner of his mouth while air blew from his snout warm in arousal. Never in his mind did he’d expect the Xiaolin warrior to perform quite excellently for his request. Then again there was little he knew of Clay, aside from their brief encounters when in search of Shen Gong Wu. But Chase knew one thing was certain; this wasn’t the first time the cowboy has handled a cock that wasn’t his own. Tongue flashing out to wipe some saliva away, he rose back onto his elbows.

Clay was silent and totally engrossed with his task; that made the lizard’s lips curl in delight. He’d rather keep conversation little to none between them as seeing this was just a casual encounter. Chase pawed at his pecs with one claw while other crept down to scratch the muscles of his stomach gingerly. His eyes stayed on the cowboy between his legs, watching him work his thick cocks with those nice, callused hands of his. But he made the mistake of glancing further down and eyebrow was quirked in surprise.

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself down there.” Chase chuckled. Of course, he should’ve taken account how flushed Bailey was, not mention his scent had changed as well. The warlord felt Clay’s hands stumble for a second and then stop. “Just because I made an observation doesn’t mean you can stop.” he warned.

The cowboy looked up to him with a frown that was downplayed by at the amount of red in his face. He shifted a little so that the bulge in his jeans weren’t that noticeable to Chase’s eye. Got dammit, this was something he wanted to avoid. “Can’t blame a fellow can he?” Clay said before resuming his strokes.

Chase simply rolled his eyes at him and Clay watched as his head disappeared from view. He stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the erections in his hands. At least the warlord didn’t go on to tease him like Spicer probably would. Of course Jack seemed awfully fond of Chase’s monster form and probably got just excited as Clay was right now. Keeping the pace consistent as best as he could, he squirmed a little in between Chase’s legs.

Speaking of excitement, Clay was awfully excited if the bulge in his jeans were any indication. Depriving himself of touching it only made it worse. Glancing up to Chase again he withdrew one hand from his cock and then reached down to cup himself roughly. A shaky moan rumbled from Clay’s chest and he gave himself a rough squeeze before reaching up to grab the lizard’s cock again. This wasn’t going to be enough for him.

Letting go of both erections, the cowboy reached to unbuckle his leather belt and then unzipped his fly. He sighed in relief when pulling the front of his jeans and boxers down, letting his own erection flop out from its confines. Clay gave himself some much-needed strokes and then reached up to grab one of Chase’s twitching erections. It’s a good thing his hand was already slick with pre-cum from the lizard because it made stroking himself a lot less complicated. Clay panted softly and then glanced back up to see Chase hasn’t looked down at him yet.

An idea suddenly came to mind; Clay licked his lips and then scooted closer to the warlord’s crotch. He gave himself a couple of more strokes and reached to stroke one of Chase’s erection. Flicking his eyes up to Chase one last time, Clay pushed his hips forward and pressed his cock against one of Chase’s. They both shuddered in consequence and the lizard jerked his head up to stare at Clay in surprise. He paid no attention to Chase glaring at him and rolled his hips again.

“ _B-Bastard_ ,” Chase managed to spit before the cowboy rolled his hips, causing him to moan aloud. Wasn’t enough to have him at his knees, begging for some help? Now Clay had to go and do this to him? “I-I should’ve known a _degenerate_ like you would—” his growl was cut short by a hand clamping his jaw.

“ **S-Shut up** ,” Clay’s eyes fluttered for a moment and then he squeezed down on Chase’s mouth. He rolled his hips against Chase again, bringing moan from him and a muffled one from the warlord. “J-Just _shut up_ and enjoy the ride partner.” he half-chuckled, half-grunted.

Clay kept grinding his hips against Chase’s, finding position in where his cock slid through the gap between Chase’s twin cocks, bringing much pleasure for the pair. The hand that held Chase’s jaw closed dropped down to grope and squeeze at his pecs roughly. He moved his other hand over to try and hold all their erections together. Chase groaned in reaction and reached to sink his claws into Clay’s back, tearing at the fabric of his vest.

The heat was tremendous; sweat prickled Clay’s brow while Chase’s scales became slick in perspiration. Rutting became more and more wild, the slow and steady pace lost to them as their minds focused on reliving this pent up, frustrated heat. Chase in particular had been dogged bit it well before he’d even met the cowboy and had been reduced to humping the grass to trim the edge a little. His mouth hung perpetually opened at this state, tongue flopped out of his mouth while his chest reverberated in moans. It took one last push of the other’s cock between his own and a hard squeeze of his pecs to push Chase over the edge.

Clay watched as the warlord’s chest rose quickly with pants, his breath hot and wavering, before Chase tilted his head up with a roar in pleasure. His hips bucked a final time before cum shot from both cocks in a thick arch, splattering onto his chest and stomach. The cowboy rolled his hips a few times and joined Chase in climax and added to the semen covering his chest. The pair collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs once their orgasms waned, their breaths slow while their bodies trembled in afterglow. Chase rose on his elbows slowly and looked down at Clay nestled against his stomach.

“Get off me…” Chase reached shove a claw in the cowboy’s face and tried pushing his head away from his stomach. Relief aside, he felt his cheeks burn a little red in embarrassment, knowing a Xiaolin warrior was able to get him off so efficiently. “Your assistance is done now…” he growled softly.

Clay had barely enough time to catch his breath when a claw smacked him in the face. “Hey, watch it partner,” he pushed back with his own hand and even looped a leg over Chase’s hips. “Ever heard of cuddlin’?” the cowboy added with a grin.

_The nerve of this_ – Chase let out a gasp as Clay effectively pinned him to the ground. He watched as the other settled down again, this time pressing a cheek against his chest. Another growl rumbled from Chase’s chest but he gave up with a snort. Releasing all that unwanted heat relaxed his body considerably, and the warlord couldn’t really bother to be active right now. With an eye roll, Chase settled back against the grass and then sighed.

“You’re lucky I find you almost tolerable…” he grumbled, a claw coming up to pat Clay on the back. _Almost_ because the cowboy was still Xiaolin after all. His eyes flicked down at him for a moment and then slowly back up to the star-filled night.

He was going to throw Clay off of him once they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
